Kidnapped Feelings
by Soharu87
Summary: from 1 of my own stories;where one single night suddenly turns into a triple haunted nightmare. Can Sousuke pull through and get Kaname, or will his anger make him lose control resulting in mass chaos of feelings and uncontroled attacks? LEMON later...
1. Chapter 1

A slight spoiler, but it doesn't tell you much.

"Sousuke Sagara… arent you planning on going out at all?"

Sousuke was in his apartment with Kurz and melissa (who was currently ignoring them), scoping around the records for any sign of trouble in Kanames apartment.

"No, why would I."

"Because its Kaname's birthday tomorrow…"

! Sousuke froze in his actions. (O_O) That was tomorrow?

"You forgot, didn't you…"

Sousuke stood up and grabbed the nearest rifle, and headed towards the door, without a word.

"Im heading out now." He spoke calmly.

"Do you have any idea what to get her?"

This sentence stopped Sousuke from walking any further out the door.

"You know shes not going to want special defense earrings or secret weapon shoes. You need to get something… real."

"Real?"

"Yeah. Let Kurz show you."

Kurz threw an arm over Sousuke and dragged him out the door. They headed down and out, into the clamoring streets of japan. Meanwhile, Kaname and Kyoko were in her apartment, talking about plans for the next day.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so which dress are you going to wear?"<p>

"Dress? I dunno, isn't just a skirt okay?"

"NO! Its your birthday! You have to look pretty so that Sousuke will confess to you!"

"O-kay… Wait, what!"

"You know you have feelings for him! Don't deny it!"

Kaname fell silent as a blush painted her face a light pink color, her eyes darted away from her interrogator.

SLAM! Kaname and Kyoko looked at the door. Kaname was praying Sousuke hadn't been listening in.

"And maybe you haven't noticed, but he has feelings for you too." Melissa stated, A cigarette in her mouth and a beer in her hand.

"I don't know… I cant ever tell with him. He never shows any emotion, its just hard to know what hes thinking! Then he goes and does something stupid!"

"He only does stupid things when hes around you, you know."

Kaname's anger subsided into curiosity. Kyoko only nodded in agreement, her hands folded and chest swelled with pride having someone else to confirm her hypothesis.

"Well, I wouldn't say only… But, He makes stupid tactical mistakes that normally he could have done rationally, but when youre the one in danger Kaname, he makes stupid choices."

"Yeah… but im just his mission. Im just another thing to follow around and protect. I mean, I know were friends, but honestly…" Kaname went into a soft smile. "I don't think he feels about me at all. I guess im just as stupid as he is… falling for a guy like him." Kaname stood up, and began walking towards her bedroom door, proceeding to turn the handle.

"Now, now. That's not what you really think." Melissa slurred out of her mouth, the beer taking effect after an evening of drinking. Kaname turned only halfway towards them, staring at the window nearby, but letting them know she would answer back.

"Is it?" Kaname asked, silencing the two with her eyes. Her sad lonely eyes, that were normally so cheerful and happy. It made Kyoko upset to see her this way.

"Now come on! Hes a guy for crying out loud! Of course it doesn't look like he likes you! Only playboys and normal guys say their feelings!"

"Kaname…" Melissa started. Kaname didn't bother to turn around. She was done with talking. "Did I ever tell you what really happened to that laptop we had?"

"The one where Kurz accidentally shot a giant hole through it when he was drunk?"

"No, I mean the real reason."

"… well then, no, I guess."

"Sousuke did that."

"Wha-."

"He was to be reassigned and was told he could no longer contact you in any way shape or form. In anger, he punched straight through the laptop when he saw that." (from season 3, the edge of heaven.)

Kaname fell silent, both confused and slightly startled. She stared into space off to her right, searching her mind for what this meant and what it would do.

"He really does care about you. I promise." Melissa said, as straightforward as she could. "Okay, now enough of Sousuke. I want to see what kind of get up you have for tomorrow." Kaname turned around, brightening into a smile.

"Oh, right!" With that she hopped back into her room, shutting the door. Kaname leaned against the back of the door for a few moments.

(They don't understand… unless Sousuke tells me himself… none of that will even matter. Because if he can't tell me… then even though I know how he acts… I wont be able to be with him.)

Melissa snuck up to Kyoko and began to whisper.

"So where are we meeting tomorrow?"

"I was thinking that nice place in the city…"

"you mean _Eclaire's_?"

"Yeah, that one. Its got a nice view and a balconey… plus that will give Sousuke a reason to behave like a gentleman and dress up all nice."

"I bet shes always wanted to see him dressed up sexy…"

"Do you think he would go that far?"

"Well force him. Kurz and I know how to get it done." The two smirked to each other.

"Were so evil." Kyoko giggled.

"Yes, but it's for a good cause." Finishing her sentence, she took the last sip of beer, and headed towards the door, and then yelled without a care in the world. "Whelp! Im outta here! See ya tomorrow, or whatever."

"Be careful! You're drunk! Don't get hit by a car! …again…" Kyoko waved nervously, and sighed, "Ohhhh… please don't do anything stupid…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure miss Chidori would like this?"<p>

"Of course she would! Every girl likes this kind of pretty stuff!"

"Well, Kurz. I suppose I should get it then." As Sousuke went to pay, Kurz walked outside of the store and began to snicker loudly. This was going to be so funny tomorrow…

Sousuke walked up to the counter, when he saw something. Sparkly… He couldn't take his eyes off of it. That blue color matched perfectly with her hair… the way the droplet jewel was carved was both sharp and beautiful, with a sparkling happiness that seemed to radiate from it. It reminded him of her so much so… Was this what Kurt meant, by something real? Something that reminded him of Kaname, and not so much of himself? The temptation to get it was too much. He grabbed it, holding it carefully, and finally paid.

"Whos this for? Someone special?" Sousuke blushed.

"Well… yes. I think so."

"You think so? How devious. I wish I could see how this turns out." Sousuke looked confusedly at the woman, who was eyeing him devilishly. He quickly retreated out of the store.

Kurz was outside waiting for him, an idiotic smile still painted on his face, making people avoid him because he looked like he was about to rape someone. Sousuke walked out of the store, and Kurz put his straight face back on, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Ready?"

"Affirmative." The two began walking back down the street. After passing a few stores, Kurz suddenly complained he forgot something, and raced away, leaving sousuke on his own. Deeming it as nothing important, Sousuke continued to walk back to the apartment. The night air was cold but comforting, and he found it relieving to be on his own for a few minutes or so. No loud sounds, no yelling girls, not even a traffic blare horn. The sounds of night were all around. He had never experienced a silence such as this. Normally in combat, silence meant bad things, right before an attack, or trying to hide from further damage. Getting to his street, he saw Kanames light turn off across. She must be going to bed too. Finding the lights off, he walked inside, and stumbled into his room. He didn't realize how tired he was, as he collapsed on the bed. He stared into the darkness for a few moments, before his eyes finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. What is this Nonsense

Could you tell me how i could improve? Do i repeat any words too often? Do i need better descriptions of setting or moods? Do i linger too much on anything? ... sigh.

thanks for reading. i hope you like it. Cuz the real story hasnt even begun yet.

* * *

><p>The next day came all too soon. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so there was no rush to go anywhere quickly. Or at least, that was what he thought. What he didn't know, was that Melissa and Kurz were just outside the door, waiting for him to come out so he couldn't escape. The pair were determined to make Sousuke look less like military commando and more like the Hero to make her day. As Sousuke snored, they were growing all too impatient.<p>

"Why… isn't… he waking up!" Melissa growled in anger, her shoulders meeting her face as she clenched her teeth and fists.

"Give him some time, Mao. He hasn't had a nights sleep in a few days. Hes been through five fights and three major exams… give him a break."

Mao sighed in defeat.

"But I wanted to get started…"

"Who says we have to wait for him to wake up?"

"Eh?"

"C'mon, let's get started."

"EH?"

Kurz waltzed into Sousuke's room, carrying the bandage tape along with him. Sousuke was on his back, sleeping away peacefully. But that was soon about to change.

"We have to do this quick Mao, or he'll shoot us."

"Right…"

Mao placed herself near Souske's feet, as Kurz went for his arms.

"On three."

"One…" Sweat was dripping of Mao's face. If they messed this up even a little, they could be dead on the ground with a bullet through their heads…

"Two…"

"THREE." Mao grabbed Sousuke's legs, tying them together with the extra rope she had, while Kurz took the more dangerous role of tying souske's arms behind his back with the bandage tape. Souske woke in a split second and began to struggle immediately.

"What the!" He yelled at them. Mao and Kurz stood back, pleased with their work.

"You're getting a make over." Mao smiled evilly, along with Kurz who was smirking happily.

"A make over?"

"Yep. Youre too military. Its time you took on a different look." Mao smiled deviously. Souske could only watch helplessly as Mao and Kurz hovered over him, holding several objects pointed at him.

* * *

><p>YAAAAWN* Kaname stretched out her arms as far as they could go, blinking her eyes droopily as the sun rise greeted her with its light. Rather harshly, she might add, leaving purple marks on her eyes that only she could see. She stood up, out of her nightgown and began to stretch again, making her body shudder. She headed in towards the bathroom, starting the shower. It felt like every other ordinary Saturday, washing up and getting ready. It didn't feel any different from usual. That is… until strange thoughts began to enter her mind. Suddenly she was imagining what Sousuke looked like in the shower. She had seen him in his uniform and armor, but he was so strong, surely he had to have so many muscles and an eight pack or so… something a girl would dream of in a guy. But as well as his muscles… she could only wonder how many scars he had. Scars from battle that had waged war on his body for so long… It seemed like Sousuke was always at war, really. Whether it was against terrorists or friends, physical wounds and pain, and now with school and his own emotions. Just thinking about this made Kaname stop to think. She could only wonder, was she really helping at all by trying to get him in order? Or was she just making his life even worse… She sighed. Perhaps what she really needed to do was talk with him. It was only every once in a rare while that they actually talked about things like that. It was usually just after a trivial life or death fight had gone on, and he was still emotional from the battle, when suddenly he would show hints of feelings towards her… but she never got any more than that. She cleared her mind. This was not the time to be thinking of those things. She stepped out of the shower, into her room, where Kyoko sat waiting patiently.<p>

"Kyoko…? When did you get here?"

"Oh! You're out! Well then. Hurry up, get dressed! We're going shopping!" Kyoko sang, her arms up and out for effect.

Kaname smiled and giggled happily.

"That's all I came in to tell you for. Now dress up in that cute dress you were wearing last night!"

"Th-that one!"

"Of course! You looked so cute… boys won't be able to resist you!"

"Umm… okay…" With that, Kyoko hopped out of the room happily, her braids hitting herself on the way.

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since Melissa and Kurz began their work… and finally they both stood back in pride. It had taken a lot of (forceful) convincing, but… mission was accomplished. It should have only taken about one, but Sousuke had defied them. He had never been imprisoned for so long in his life. Sousuke was finally let go, as he raced to the bathroom to see what they had possibly done to-.<p>

… Was that _him_?

Sousuke stared into the mirror. Was this… what guys normally wore? Sousuke was wearing a white buttoned undershirt that was only half way buttoned, along with a grayish-black coat on top, revealing his chest muscles. His hair had been brushed for the first time in a while, and it wasn't as wild as it usually was. Sousuke hadn't seen himself so formal… in a very long time. He was used to the military uniform, the school uniform, and tshirts and pants. Nothing like this suit…

"Sooo…? You like it don't you?" She smiled, enjoying his reaction.

"I… I don't know." Mao's smile quickly faded.

WHAP! Mao hit him with a paper fan she had made while Kurz was handling Sousuke earlier."Well, you better! We spent hours on that, you idiot!" she yelled at him.

"It's just… different. I guess. I'm not exactly adapted to this kind of wear. Does it have any bullet proof in it?"

"No."

"Any weapon pockets?"

"No, Sousuke."

"Then this is completely useless to me. I'm going to go take it-."

WHAP! "You idiot! We didn't do this for you!"

"…?" He stared at her, obvious confusion in his eyes.

"Sigh… Look. For Kaname's birthday, were going to _Eclaire's_. It's a very expensive resturaunt, and you can't just wear your military uniform into it."

"Ah. Well then in that case I'll be leaving now."

"Oh, no you don't." Mao grabbed the back of Sousuke's collar.

"Miss Chidori is going shopping. I must make sure-."

"Kurz is already on it. You're staying here Sousuke."

"Negative."

"No, that's an affirmative, Sergeant, because you and I need to have a little talk."

"About what?"

"About Kaname."

"What about her?"

"You do realize you've been letting your emotions get in the way of your mission, don't you?"

"I don't know what-."

"It's completely obvious Sousuke…" Mao sighed.

Sousuke blushed, trying to hide it by looking away and not replying.

"But, it's not a bad thing."

"I dont comprehend…"

"Your fighting skills enhance when youre out to protect Kaname, did you realize that? Of course you always make stupid strategical decisions in an effort to get to her more quickly, but your strength seems to double when you're with her. That anger that feeds you shows Kaname your true feelings. And she needs to see that from you."

"But she is my mission. Unexplainable circumstances of feelings towards her would only complicate things. I am to protect her, and that is all. You know that."

"And she believes it too." Sousuke stared. The way Mao had looked when she said that confused him. Her eyes pitied him, for he could not understand what she was trying to say. Was he always this incapable of thinking?

"That is what is necessary."

"No… No it's not Sousuke. I _know_ you have feelings towards her. And if you don't prove it somehow… she's going to disappear."

"Negative. I will find her."

"Im not talking about a kidnap, Sousuke." Now Sousuke was even more confused. "Sigh… You really don't get it, do you."

"Get what?"

"Kaname is in highschool, and it's only a certain amount of time before another boy will find interest in her."

"Interest?"

"Look you idiot, if you don't tell Kaname, she's going to think you don't like her. If she thinks you don't like her, then she'll find another boy who WILL. And that boy won't be you. Kaname will leave you."

Realization and shock struck through Sousuke's heart and mind. His thoughts began racing uncontrollably about what would happen. Kaname? With someone else? It was bad enough when she was given a different protector, but a different _him_? He would be replaced by someone else if he didn't tell her these feeling down inside? How would he learn to explain them? How could he prevent her from leaving him? Did she already have thoughts about someone other than him?

"B-but…"

"You don't want that, do you."

"No!" He yelled quickly, surprising himself. "I mean…no…"

"Then you have to tell her."

"But what? I don't know what I'm feeling! I've never felt anything like this before! How am I supposed to explain it if I don't know what it is?"

"Well… what's it feel like?" Mao smiled calmly. He was finally turning around…

"Tingly… I guess…"

"What strange things happen when you're around her, that doesn't happen when you're around anyone else?"

Sousuke thinks to himself. "I… My heart races, even though I'm not doing any physical activity, and I begin to sweat, even if it's not hot outside, and I get really nervous for some reason, even if theres no danger or any tests… And I know I'm not sick, which is why I can't explain why my body feels that way. I don't know why though. She's always in my head, even when she's not around, it's a strange thing. I… I don't want her to be with someone else. I… I want her to let me stay."

"Perfect!"

"?"

"That's all you have to say. Exactly what you just told me." Sousuke stared at her. Was it really that simple? There were so many other things that were running through his mind.

"... Mao? What does a kiss mean?"

"?"

"I was told to give a girl a kiss once, but when I did, she pushed me into the water. She then ran off. Then, when I took Kaname to a fishing spot, she kissed me on the cheek. (she does in the manga.) I don't understand why."

"Sousuke, do you really not know that much about the rest of the world?"

"Affirmative."

"Sigh. A kiss, is something you give to someone special. The way you feel about Kaname? The way she makes your heart race for no reason? That means she's special to you."

"… But I perform-."

"Its not that kind of kiss, Sousuke. You really are stupid… Maybe you should start watching soap operas."

"Soap operas?"

"Yes, drama TV shows. Maybe if you saw one, youd understand the relationship part of the world better. Now sit down." Sousuke did as he was told, taking a seat at the small table where his laptop was. Mao took over in front of him, connecting on to YouTube® within seconds. When did they get Wi-fi? When she moved out of the way, two people were standing in a living room on the screen, talking to each other. From what he could make out, she told him she loved him. _Why is it I always feel so warm around you… I can't stay away from you. You're always on my mind, can't you see that? I want to be with you!_ … but he already had a girlfriend, yet he loved her too, and then his girlfriend came in and they began to fight, and then he broke up with her, so she tried to get with his best friend to make him jealous which worked and now the first girl was after his girlfriend, trying to attack her.

"I do not see what this has to do with soap, or an opera." Mao face palmed herself, and let that comment slide. He was Sousuke after all…

The scene then changed to two younger people. They were standing outside a house, and began to talk quietly to each other about how they were doing. She asked him if everything was alright, but he insisted there was nothing wrong. She looked sad. _I just want to help you._ _I don't need help. Im fine on my own. No youre not! I can see it! _This almost seemed to be similar to the conversations he and Kaname had, if that was possible. That was when they did it. His lips touched hers, and they stayed there for a while. Was this… This was a kiss?

"Now do you understand?"

Sousuke was still trying to process this information through his head. This was so complicated yet it seemed like people did it so easy, how was this possible?He just couldn't understand.

"Sort of… Not at all."

"Then watch it again." And she pressed replay.

This was going to be a long day for Sousuke…


	3. Double Arrival

3: ARRIVAL. Sorry it took so long. Oh! And let me introduce a new character. His name is Giraskev, a former member who knew Sousuke as Kashim. Since then he has joined Guaron, and is currently 19 years old. He was friends with Wraith, and has sworn revenge on Sousuke for his death. He has black hair, brown eyes, and white. He's very rash and can let his anger get the best of him. Hes also well liked among the females.

* * *

><p>After having watched a Soap Opera for three hours straight, Mao finally shut it off. Just as so, Kurz walked into the apartment, noticing Mao staring at Sousuke. Sousuke had yet to move…<p>

Shyly, she confessed "I think I broke him."

"What'd you do! He has to be ready for Kaname in half an hour!"

"I made him watch a soap opera! … But he hasn't moved… I think I broke his mind…"

"Maybe Kaname can-."

"No! Sousuke is meant to be a surprise! Besides, I'm sure Kaname is getting ready."

"Have you tried this?" Kurz held up the paper fan, Mao responsively grabbed it, and proceeded to whap Sousuke on the head as hard as she could. Sousuke reactively woke up, observing his surroundings, then proceeded to relax. How long had he been in that horrible trance?

"No wonder Kaname carries this thing around…" Mao twirled the weapon in her hands, looking at it usefully. "Well now. See you later, I'll meet you at the restaurant. Kurz, you're in charge now." He proceeded to watch Mao disappear through the door before turning back into his old self again.

"Sorry she had to put you through that, dude."

Sousuke didn't reply, his head still dizzy from watching a twenty minute over-climactic nonsense emotionally singing drama, a good 6-7 times. Hed never been so sick of TV in his life.

"Did you wrap your present?"

"Ah." Sousuke replied, his voice calm from his head still trying to regain consciousness. He stood up from his chair and stumbled slightly before catching himself on the table. Why was his brain fried so badly? Regaining focus, he turned around to face Kurz. "No. I haven't had the chance to."

"Well great! I got you one." Kurz yelled excitedly, tossing a yellow bag to his face. Sousuke nodded, proceeding to retrieve the gift he had bought her the day before. "Now if you'll excuse me for a second, I'm going to go see if Mao-." But Kurz didn't get the chance to answer as a pissed-off Mao slammed open her door and kicked Kurz in the face. Satisfied with her damage, she returned to her room, and locked the door. He swore he heard her mutter _Pervert…_

Sousuke opened the drawer where he had placed it so it wouldn't get ruined. Pulling it out from the white plastic bag, He decided to stare at it once more. Sousuke had never seen something like this before, and he was unsure whether to trust Kurz or not… but Kurz did have more experience with girls, and this was a better shot than him picking out something. That was when he remembered them. Sousuke pulled out the blue crystals, and placed them in the inside pocket of the jacket he was wearing, next to a normal size gun. (Just in case.) He didn't want to put the jewels in the bag, he wanted to give her them himself. Looking in the mirror one last time, he deemed himself ready and turned around to face Kurz.

"Ready, kid?" Kurz smirked.

"Affirmative."

* * *

><p>Kaname Chidori was both excited and nervous. She had never been to <em>Éclair's<em> before… would this dress be enough to fit in at an expensive restaurant? More so, how was she going to pay for this? And even _more_ so… would she be able to keep Sousuke from attacking random people? Would he be armed with a million bombs and guns and scare everyone out of the restaurant… then she would never be able to visit there again because Sousuke would get a restraining order to stay as far away from them as possible… She could feel herself getting hopeless and her hand involuntarily reaching for that paper fan not too far away… Why did she make friends with such strange people?

"Kaname! Let's go!" Kyoko called excitedly.

"Ah, okay!" Kaname called back, but in her voice, she just wasn't that excited right now. Something deep inside her was nagging and scratching at her feelings to be dealt with. But she couldn't figure out what to do with it. Now wasn't really the time, and yet, now was the time. Because she was about to spend a good two to three hours next to him… Kaname's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden yank, snapping her back into reality. Her blue hair whipped into her face deeming her blind for a moment, before she realized Kyoko was now pulling her, half angry half excited down the stairs dangerously and colliding into Mao's SUV. Dizzy for a moment, Kaname had no chance to recover once Mao started speeding off into the road, horns blaring at her carelessness. Kaname began to wonder if she would even be able to make it to the restaurant alive…

But time passed, and the time came all too soon for everyone.

It was sunset as Mao pulled into the driveway of _Éclair's_… Mao and Kaname stared at the beautiful sight. So this was Kyoko's idea…?

* * *

><p>Sousuke Sagara was not used to being out in public in normal clothes. Being a soldier meant being stiff and always watching for danger. Because when bad guys see your uniform, they either attack or run away, making targets easier to catch than accusing random strangers of secret terrorism. This of course, had taken him a long time to get used to, quite difficultly in fact. How could he be sure that just because everyone was in fancy clothes, that no one would be targeting them? That was when he saw them. When he saw Mao's SUV, his body tensed up. His heart began to suddenly race and he could feel his mind panicking, telling him to get out of the situation before Kaname could arrive and see him in this unusual attire. His mind began to ramble on about excuses. Maybe he wasn't ready for this I mean sure he was dressed up but that couldn't cover up he was all military on the inside and what if she didn't like it he didn't look like his normal self and he wasn't sure she would even notice would this make her treat him any different would this change things what if Kurz and Melissa tricked him and he actually looked horrible right now and Kaname was about to see him but then again what if she liked it then what would he say and what was he supposed to say when he saw her and what if he was at a loss for words and so many things were running through his mind he felt like he was holding his breath. He had never panicked this much over a mission, so why was this so different?<p>

"Relax, Sagara. She's a girl. Not the Head Captain of the entire world. Don't freak out so much, you'll make people think you're some kind of freak. And I'm not in the mood to deal with that right now." Kurz huffed, swiping one hand through his hair, which did nothing but make it return to its original position.

* * *

><p>The building looked more like a perfect dream mansion than a restaurant. The road curved around like a palace entrance or holly wood drop off leading to a small red carpet of stairs, entering through two large glass double doors accompanied by a magnificent chandelier. Men and women from horsed carriages glided around the entrance, awing at the sight of such an elegant place. The plants surrounding the building were a garden all of its own, sculptured and perfected to color, not a single flaw could be pointed out. As Mao pulled up, an old man with a peculiar French white mustache butler in a tux came and opened the door for her, where she stepped out gracefully as she could.<p>

For a brief moment, Kaname felt like a princess.

"Welcome, Miss. Your host is at the top of the stairs."

But in fact, Sousuke was having a much harder time with this than she was. He was currently attempting to run away from her sight into the bathroom or something, but Kurz was holding him fast. His heart was racing as he could now hear her voice not too far away. He had to get out of here-.

"S-Sousuke?" Sousuke froze. He didn't want to turn around, but he didn't want to make it look like he was running away either. Why did he always have to make things so complicated with himself?

"Oh yes. Hello Chidori." His voice shook ever so slightly, but his body refused to face her. Kaname cocked her head.

"Sousuke?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind turning around, maybe…?"

"Umm… I don't think that would be the best idea at the moment."

"And whys that." Kaname wasn't sure to be angry or flattered. Was he embarassed over the fact how he looked? Or was he nervous over her?

The truth was, Sousuke had both an enormous blush and a break out of sweat swept across his face. He was unsure to react and didn't want to make Kaname mad at him. Kurz though, decided his shyness was to be done with, and shoved around, stumbling forward, now much closer to her than he had been.

"H-Hello Miss Chidori…" Kaname stared. Clearly she had seen his outfit was not his usual one, but she hadnt expected him to come dressed like… a player? No… a celebrity? No… He looked like, a normal guy. Sousuke wasn't sure whether to make eye contact or not, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't take her eyes off her. Whatever she had done today made her look absolutely more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. The way that green dress made her eyes look like blue diamonds and her hair like a clear ocean on a bright summer day. He could see the soft skin of her shoulders in the spaghetti strapped dress, coming all the way down to her toes, highlighting her mid figure. The two suddenly turned away from each other, realizing they were both staring. Kyoko, Kurz and Mao simply smirked, and secretly high fived each other while the two weren't looking. They were so devious… and proud of it.

"C'mon! Let's sit down, everyone's waiting for you." Kyoko sang, escorting the four inside, Mao and Kurz following behind silently behind Kaname and Sousuke, who had yet to say anything to each other since their small conversation. The glossly floor was swirled with reflections of the many elegant folks walking upon its shine, colors and shadows seemed to melt into each other. The consistent blended sound of hundreds of people talking gave the room a bit of liveliness and comfort of a normal resturaunt rather than some exquisite palace like royale. This calmed down Kaname, making her much more at ease than she had been before. She felt like she could breathe again.

"Ah, Miss Kaname!" Kaname recognized the voice immediately as a smile lit up her face, and she rushed into the arms of Tessa Testarossa. Pulling herself away vaguely, Kaname wanted to flood her with questions.

"But you had that mission in the Costa Islands…"

"Mithryl is taking care of it. They can go without their captain for a few hours, cant they?"

"But Kalinin and Mardukas too?"

"Why not? Kalinin wanted to come, and you know Mardukas never leaves me alone…" Tessa sighed. Meanwhile, Kalinin decided to small talk with Sousuke.

"Sousuke, I see you're doing well." Kalinin greeted, coming up beside the young soldier.

"Yes sir."

"Anything new?" He asked questionably.

"Negative."This was how most of their small talk went, because really, there never was anything to talk about other than Mithryl. Kurz and Mao really seemed to be the only ones to use more than two to three words in any replies made to the commanders. The group became shoved closer and closer to their table, due to the many people coming in and out and talking around the place. Kalinin was trying to get Sousuke to lighten up, and not to be so tense, but he was too focused on looking for any possible threats. He couldn't let down now. Not with his two most important people in the world to him in the same room. He wanted nothing to ruin this night, and if anything did, hopefully it would be gone. It wasn't often Sousuke got to spend time with both Tessa and Kaname at the same time.

"Would you all care to sit down?" But no one heard the waiter. So the Captain decided to announce it herself.

"Everyone lets sit down!" She called out. Almost immediately all of the soldiers walked to the grand table, taking their seats. Kurz whispered as he passed Sousuke. _Pull out her chair for her._ Sousuke nodded in his mind. The seats were assigned previously so that Kaname would be in the middle, right next to Sousuke of course. Right across from them was Kyoko and Tessa, but to Tessa's right, all the seats were empty.

"Are we expecting more company?"

"Hey! Wheres Kaname! Tessa's not the only one who came, you know!" Meliza shouted. Several students came and sat down in the large booth, and she greeted them all happily. Sousuke simply said a formal hello. But none of the students were too happy to see him.

"You better not screw this up Sousuke!"

"Yeah! Don't try anything stupid!"

"And don't blow up the restaurant!" They cried at him, their faces threatening to kill if he tried anything. Like hell he would anyway."Don't worry" Kaname told them. "He's unarmed." She sneaked an evil glare at him, but it was more like a sentence. _Don't you dare pull out any weapons on me, are we clear? I'll kill you._ He said 'ok' in his head, but said nothing, but that made him very nervous.

Within minutes though, the 'new arrival' had just become more company, and conversations continued. He wanted to talk to her directly, but she was busy talking to everyone else, it seemed like. And even though he wanted to talk to her, he had no idea what to say. What was he supposed to say? Every time he went to look at her, her image blew all words from his mind and he was speechless. How could he talk to her if he couldn't even look at her? Why couldn't he look at her? Was this not the same Kaname as before? Why was he so nervous now, when he had talked to her plenty times before? Was it because his body was strangely reacting to her appearance and he didn't know what it meant? Maybe it was time to get an iPod with 3g connection and a Google search… It seemed there was still so much he didn't know, including his feelings. So Sousuke decided to stay silent, staring awkwardly at the plate in front of him, not knowing where else to look. For the first time in a while, he felt strangely alone. Sure he was alone most of the time, but this kind of… alone-ness… wasn't something he had experienced before. Because even though he was surrounded by the people who he likes and cares about, he felt alone. Almost like he was the only one at the table.

"Miss Kaname, would you mind if we did gifts first?" Tessa asked.

"G-gifts? But…" Kaname stuttered.

"Oh come on! Youre eighteen! Am I not allowed to give you a present?" She said cheerfully, her face bright with a smile. Tessa really was such a caring person… Kaname couldn't help but let a light smile brighten her face. She was actually kind of excited.

"O-okay… If you say so."

"Yay! Heres mine!"Tessa instantly shoved a blue bag into her face, startling Sousuke as well. The rest of the table's conversations had slowed to smaller quieter talking, curious as to what it possibly was.

o.- "Um… o…okay…" Kaname took the bag with a forced smile, trying not to let her see she was slightly freaked out by her sudden movement. She scrounged around in the bag, and pulled out a photo book.

"…?" Everyone leaned in trying to get a closer look.

"Oh, Tessa! When did you take these?" Kaname asked, peering through the tons of pictures of her at Mithril.

"That time Sousuke took you fishing, remember? We had all sorts of… adventures." She said hesitantly. Of course all the Mithril agents knew what she was talking about, but everyone else had no clue. Needless to say, it was a memory no one really wanted to be reminded of.

"Thank you so much Tessa…" Kaname smiled brightly and Tessa did the same in response.

"Ok! Now mine!" There were about 5 gifts in total, some new bows from Kyoko, a new book carrier from Mao, a portable mirror from Kurz (cuz he couldn't find anything else 'appropriate'), some new bows from a couple of the soldiers, and surprisingly, a laptop.

"What! But how! These are so expensive!"

"It was our Vice-presidents idea! We all donated about 15 dollars each, and we were able to buy you that! Even some of the teachers donated!"

"But why…?"

"Because you're the only one who can handle Sousuke! We figured since you at least protect everyone else from him, we would repay you somehow." The other soldiers said nothing. They had heard about Sousukes difficulty adapting to High school life, and weren't about to make it any worse. Kaname thanked them and thanked them, even coming across the table to hug some of them. Sousuke could feel his heart pounding as she headed back for her seat, her smile bright and happy. His hands gripped tighter and tighter on the yellow bag in his hands, and checked three times to make sure the jewelry was still inside his pocket.

"Sousuke are you okay?"

"… Just fine Kaname."

"Go on Sousuke! Give her your present!" Kurz called at him.

"C'mon! Just do it already!"

"Yeah Sousuke!"

"Alright then. Kaname, here you go." Sousuke held it out to her, both hands firm on its sides. Kaname stared at him for a moment. She actually wasn't expecting him to get her a gift. Her heart was pounding, and she couldn't tell if it was because she was nervous, or if she should be worried about what was in that yellow bag.

"It's not going to blow up… is it?"

"No… Actually, I don't know what it's used for."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, as she began to move tissue paper aside to see what was inside.

"Kurz said girls love this… so I thought I would try and get something more girlish."

Kaname froze. Her eyes were dead locked on what was inside it. It sure was '_girlish_'alright. No wonder Kurz hadnt bought her something inappropriate… He had tricked Sousuke into buying her Lingerie! And it wasn't just any kind of lingerie either…

"Sousuke…" Her mind was spinning. Did he really not know what this was used for? Or was he trying to play innocent? How could he possibly not know! Anger was beginning to build

."Kurz was the one who brought me to the store, but I paid for it myself. If you ever use it, I want to see what it's used for, if you don't mind. There's so many clips and strings, I don't understand it." He said, completely serious.

Kaname was silent, she felt her anger building but it wasn't towards Sousuke so much anymore. _So he really is innocent after all… he really doesn't know what this is. I don't know whether to feel relieved or sad for him… to think he actually doesn't know, hes still a guy for crying out loud! Is he really that sheltered?…_ She looked back inside the bag to pull it out more. How bad was it anyway? Sousuke bought it for her, and well-. (O.e) Her face went crooked at the sight of it. Just then, Kurz couldn't hold back anymore.

"ppFFTHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He made half the table jump, while the others began to realize something was going on.

"You should've seen your face! AHAHAHA! That was priceless! I was sure you were about to kill Sousuke when you first saw it!"

Kanames anger was turning into a furnace of hot furious coals. Sousuke was merely puzzled.

"KURZ!" Kaname called, a deadly tone in her voice. Kurz was still laughing though, and even as she tried to attack him, he was still laughing. Everyone was beginning to think he was a little too drunk for his own good.

Meanwhile, Kyoko decided to cure everyone's curiosity as to what was in the bag. Kyoko reached in, feeling a strap, and pulled it out. Everyone cringed nervously as Kyoko pulled out a prostitute-like red scandalous small tight fitting _lingerie_, complete with cross strings down the front connected to a laced bikini that seemed to be able to cover the tip of a fork and that was all. It also came with a pair of black fishnets. The upper part there was just enough fabric, you would be able to tie it around her once like a bow; but it was as thin as ribbon, with lace covering most of it. Kyoko gasped out, flinging the thing back where it came from, landing on the table. Everyone took their plates and moved it away from the dirty looking piece of cloth. Immediately Mao got up and began to chase after Kurz with Kaname. Kyoko was still startled, and stared at it for a few moments. Sousuke quite frankly, still didn't know what was going on. That is, until Issei pulled him away.

"Here." Issei takes out a magazine from his bag, and pulls him close, hiding it from the rest of the people behind him.

"This is what that's used for." Sousuke was blushing a deep red, and if possible, a bloody nose was just beginning to form. Something that had never happened to him before. But then again, that picture was the most skin he'd ever seen on a woman, and there was a _lot_ of it.

"So this, what shes wearing, is basically what you just gave Kaname." Sousuke took a few moments to process this in his mind, coming to understand the situation. He calmly walked away from Issei, and the rest of everyone else watched him.

"Mao!" He called. "Kaname! Kurz!" They all looked at him. "Stop." He commanded.

"Please sit down or we will be thrown out of the restaurant." Tessa explained, worried. Kaname and Mao retreated to their seats. Sousuke walked over to Kurz.

"Kurz, I want to talk to you."

"You may think its bad, but youll thank me for it later." Kurz said, trying to defend his stupid actions.

"Please just listen to me. I extremely would like to punch you in the face right now, but it appears we may have a much more dangerous situation." Kurz's face turned confused.

"… Like what?"

BANG! BANG! BANG! three gun shots rang out into the restaurant, and suddenly the place was filled with screams, soldiers and guns pointed at everyone.


	4. What a lovely surprise

AND HERE COMES THE ACTION… Please excuse my 's and s'. no matter how many times i learn it, it doesn't get through. TT^TT

* * *

><p>Several soldiers promptly took over small areas, guns ready, and standing tall, ready for their leaders entrance.<p>

"Well well well!" The deep voice called. "If it isn't such a lovely night for a party…"

Guaron casually walked into the room, spinning to look at all of his guests. He was wearing a tuxedo and white gloves, being sure to twirl his hands at people, a simple gesture of hello. His hair was greased back, but it still couldn't hide the wild look, seen clearly in his eyes. His smile started a fire inside Sousuke, one that was only growing, begging to explode.

"Welcome, welcome! Everyone, so glad you could join me, on this fabulous evening. Now, like all parties, we need a special guest, don't we?"

Kaname instantly felt both fear and anger tremble up her whole spine. The rest of Mythrils agents instantly knew, and began to slightly panic. With an entire room of hostages, there wasn't much they could do. Sousuke was trying desperately to seek some kind of a way out…

"Ah, but of course! Now lets see, a nice, fine young girl who everyone loves! Ah, who will be our lucky winner? Oh! I have just the idea! We happen to have a birthday girl in the room…"

Fear jolted up Kaname's body, tensing up and refusing to move. However possible, Sousuke had clearly noticed this and now had his hand placed over hers. She stared at him, and her heart calmed down. She didn't feel like an alone hostage being cornered anymore. He was here to protect her.

"Why, Kaname! Wont you join me up here?" He called to her, his sick smile twisting his face. She could feel her heart racing. What was she supposed to do? Her heart was racing and she could feel the fear beginning to emerge from her body, her hands were beginning to shake a little.

Sousukes grip on her only tightened, his eyes becoming narrow. How dare he call her out like that! He could feel the fire within him only heightening. He needed to calm down if he wanted any chance of no one being killed. He had to think of a way out of this. He had to think of how to get her as far away as possible from this place… and mostly Guaron.

"Now now, don't be hesitant. After all, we only have so much time… You wouldn't want to waste it, now would you?" He pointed to the clock on the wall, and proceded to shoot it. Everyone cringed at the sound of gunshot as the bullet broke through the clock allowing it to crash upon the floor shooting glass shards everywhere. Behind it was a different kind of clock. A clock whose numbers kept going down… and down… "All you have to do is come up here and we will give you some more time. I just want to talk to you… Unless you want to finish us all with a big bang!" He laughed at the thought, eyeing her evilly. She felt herself throw up a little. He was disgusting…

Just then, Sousuke stood up. Everyone stared, and kaname felt her heart jump. What was he _possibly_ going to do?

"Im sorry but Kaname is currently with other guests right now, and this is a invite only party. Please make your way out." Sousuke demanded, trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Oh, but I have an invitation." Guaron takes out his gun again, pointing it at Sousuke, but he doesn't flinch. "I just got it in the mail today, isn't it beautiful? When I showed this to the men at the door, they let me in without hesitation."

"Well then you'll have to excuse Kaname, but she's currently occupied with other people. You'll have to let me take your message instead."

Guarons smile was beginning to fade into a scowl.

"Sorry, but I only wish to speak with the girl."

Now Kurz stood up.

"You heard the kid. She's currently unavailable."

"Well now, that's a shame. She should spend time with all of her guests. After all, she wouldn't want some people leaving _early_, now would she?" Immediately Guarons soldiers clicked their guns, stabbing them against the heads of random people.

"No!" Kaname cried out, standing up herself. "I…I'll come. Please just don't…" Her whole body was shaking. She was terrified of this man, terrified of what he possibly would want with her now…

Her footsteps were the only sound in the whole building. Sousuke couldn't move. If he did now, Guaron might pull another trick. If he didn't, something bad was going to happen either way.

"You two… sit down." Guaron mocked. Sousuke refused but when Kaname turned around to face him, he did as he was told.

As soon as she was in range of Guaron, he grabbed her arm harshly, pulling her up next to him, an arm around both her shoulders. She was frightened and disgusted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our lovely Kaname Chidori is turning 18 today! Won't you clap for her?"

Frightened hostages did as they were told, small claps coming from a few tables.

"Now Giraskev, wont you come join me as well?"

A tall tan boy with black hair waltzed in. He was wearing a slightly less formal tuxedo, his tie undone and his white undershirt unbuttoned. For a split second kaname thought he was kind of… cute, but then it disappeared when she realized who exactly this was.

Sousuke had talked about this boy before… once.

* * *

><p><em>Besides Wraith, did you know any others who joined Guaron that you were friends with?<em>

_He sighed deeply. She was bringing up memories he didn't exactly want to think about. Realizing this, she recanted._

"_Sorry… I just…"_

"_No. It's probably for the best. In case he tries anything." His hand went through his scruffy hair and then back onto his knee. He glanced up at the park, the fall leaves dancing around in the wind, colors painting the air. They were sitting next to each other on a bench, far from the school and apartments. It was Somewhere they could be together alone._

"_His name is Giraskev. He's a skilled fighter I was pretty good friends with. If you call it that… he was my age, and his older brother was Wraith. So, of course, when Wraith joined Guaron…"_

"_He followed."_

"_Affirmative. But I defeated Wraith. And I know he will come to take revenge, somehow. I just don't want you to be caught up in it."_

"_I see…Do you think hell come after you?"_

"_If he does, itll be with Guaron. I know that much."_

* * *

><p>That was all they had discussed.<p>

Her heart was racing, her eyes locked on Sousuke. He didn't dare break eye contact, trying to tell her he would get her out of there. She knew he would, but that determined gaze made her feel all the more safe. That is, until a different boy was standing in front of her. He was taller than sousuke, that was for sure, and he shadowed over her, making her even more nervous.

"Well now that youre here, well be taking you somewhere very special for your birthday." Guaron eyed her. She refused to show him fear, despite how nervous she really was. His smile faded a little. "I guess we should be going then." He began to pull her, but she refused, desperate to escape from his grasp.

"Sousuke!" She didn't mean to cry out his name, but it was what her body did when she was scared. She always called out for him. Unfortunately, this only made Sousuke more angry. He felt trapped. He felt helpless. And he hated it.

Guaron grabbed her by the hair, and she retreated due to the unexpected pain as he pulled her against him, covering his mouth.

"Now now little girl, don't you know its rude to ignore your guests? After all, if we don't leave before the timer runs out, well all die. And you don't want that, do you?"

Kaname didn't know what else to do. In the position they were in, she knew Sousuke wouldn't be able to rescue her without the risk of killing innocent people. She gave up. There was nothing else they could do.

When Guaron felt her body ease, he released her, knowing she would no longer try anything.

"Now, if you don't mind, princess, were going to take some extra precautions, to secure your safety. Giraskev pulled her arms harshly back, trying them in place. She didn't even try to stop him.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up, the doors swinging wildly.

"Well, it appears our ride is here."

The helicopter lowered itself slowly, but the wind was too much for the glass to hold. Suddenly windows crashed, the wind sending glass shards like bullets across the room, scathing and piercing many innocent people caught in its path. Giraskev stood in front of kaname, silently watching as others cried out in pain.

Sousuke was standing again, facing the material head on, never daring to flinch as the pieces scraped him, and dug into his skin. This was minor pain. He was so focused on Kaname, he couldn't even feel it.

The wind was still high, and so guaron shouted. "It was a pleasure spending this evening with you all! If were lucky, maybe we'll-!" But Guaron didn't get to finish as the clock bomb loudly turned off.

That was the signal. Sousuke, Mao, and Kurz ran for Kaname, Sousuke out running them all. They were already in the helicopter, its whirl wind blades getting faster as the huge machine began to lift off the ground once again. As it left the balcony, Sousuke ran, jumping onto the ledge, and pushing himself towards the helicopter.

Kaname could only watch as he seemed to fly towards her, her heart nearly stopping as she feared he wouldn't make it, and would fall and be killed.

All she could see was his hand reaching, still in mid air as everything seemed to go in slow motion. She could hear her heart pounding, watching as Guaron slowly turned to see Sousuke.

The helicopter swayed as his hand grabbed the legs of the helicopter, swinging himself up. He went for Kaname but was quickly pushed back by Giraskev. She screamed out as he fell over, making the helicopter sway back and forth from the lost weight, sending Giraskev and her onto the floor. There was the sound of breaking trees below.

As soon as they were stable, he looked over the edge, and smirked.  
>"Looks like we wont be having any more trouble."<p>

He then picked her back up, sitting her down across from them where she had originally been placed.

Her mind began to ramble. No… there's no way. She was sure even Sousuke couldn't handle a 130ft fall like that… He… he wasn't dead. No. He had a plan or something. Maybe he landed on the AS and was about to save her like he always did. Yeah. That had to be it. Of course. Hed appear any second now, like he always did.

…Right?

"Shame. I wanted to kill him myself. Ah well, I suppose it saves us the hassle for later. After all, we do have _you_ to deal with first."

Guaron's eyes seemed to stab her in place. For the first time in a while, kaname was scared.

No… she had been scared before, but not like this.

She was _terrified._

Even if, by some miracle, Sousuke had survived the fall, he would be severely injured. Second, they would have no idea where she was, except for the fact Guaron had her.

She was going to be at his mercy for some time.

And she was dead frightened by it.

She would have never been alone with Guaron for so long before. She had never been with him long enough for him to _do_ anything to her, except run those tests that one time a while ago.

His eyes were the creepiest thing about this man, the way he could look at you. The psychotic unnerving insanity you could see was down right creepy. And he was definitely not making her any more comfortable right now.

"Well then, it looks like things are going to go my way, as usual. Only I suppose it wont be as fun without Kashim give us a visit. Oh, and sorry about ruining such a lovely day for you. But don't worry. The fun isn't over yet."

* * *

><p>Mao and Kurz watched for any sign of Sousuke. They had begun to see him jump when the terrorists began shooting at them from the places around the resturaunt. Next thing they hear, Kaname is screaming his name, and a crash into the trees. They rushed over to see the helicopter flying away, Sousuke nowhere in sight.<p>

Meanwhile, Kalinin had contacted the police, who burst in. Suddenly realizing they were outnumbered, the Terrorists took off out through the balcony (where the helicopter had been) and disappeared into the night. Fortunately Kurz was able to shoot one down. The rest of the Mythril agents began to calm the restaurant, informing the threat was gone.

The ones who wouldn't calm down however, were the students, still scared from seeing their friend taken like that.

Tessa informed them Kaname would be fine, and that they would send professionally trained agents after her, like they always do. This calmed them a little more, and they began going home. Everyone was tired and still in shock.

Tessa looked out to the forest from the shattered windows.

_Souske… Kaname… _


	5. Chapter 5 is 5

FMP part 5, with a special appearance by Lelouch from CODE Ment! (Code Geass abridged by purpleeyeswtf- LOVE) There will be slight OOC, or at least I think, later in the story. PS i apoligize if there any 'G's missing, my g key is not working properly, but i tried to make sure it worked.

* * *

><p>It seemed like they had been flying for hours. She was half thankful they had at least closed the doors, but was not happy to be surrounded by <em>at least<em> five other men. There were probably more, she just couldn't see them. She stared at her knees, not wanting to be bothered. They had begun talking, but she hadn't noticed. Kaname couldn't comprehend much of anything. Her mind just kept repeating his name…

_Sousuke…_

The noise around her had faded, the helicopter's blades being the only sound she could still slightly hear, and even then, she ignored it. Her heart beat was thundering out, she felt like her brain was crumbling to pieces.

_Sousuke._

It was the only thing she could seem to think about. His small smiles, his crazy ways, his uncertainty and blowing things up… Always under so much stress from military duties, school work, and her. She smiled a little. What would tonight have been like had this not happened? Would he have confessed to her? She could almost imagine his strong arms around her small body, warm and burly, but comforting all the same.

She then saw him on the ground, underneath broken tree limbs, his eyes slightly opened, as his body lay there.

Her smile faded.

She saw Mao and Kurz and tessa discover him, breaking into tears. She saw the rest of the crew surrounded, giving military silence as a few held back their emotions.

She saw Kalinin salute to him, Mao still shocked, tessa crying, Kurz walking away…

A small tear slid down her face.

She then imagined tessa being shocked, as she saw his chest moving. He was just unconscious. She hugged him as the rest of the soldiers praised whatever they could think of. Mao ran and got Kurz, hugging him. She saw them all smiling again. She then saw a few gather up his body, and take him away, Kalinin calling and sending out new people to go after her. Kurz and Mao delightfully volunteered.

She would see Sousuke again, even if it was one last time. They would rescue her. They needed to.

With a new found determination, she opened her eyes to the dark insides of the helicopter, to see lights.

They were now landing.

She looked at the man next to her. They would have to get her out somehow, and there was only so many of them, and not all of them would stay to guard her. They thought she had given up, and she needed to make them think so for a little bit longer. They hadn't tied her feet together, a rather careless move on them. Guaron wasn't the fastest, and she could probably slow down this Giraskev, even if only a little bit. She would find a sharp edge and release her hands. She would find a corner and call Kyoko, who was likely still with the soldiers, wondering what was going on. She would call and they would track her location.

She would see him again. This would work. It wasn't like she had anything to lose.

As the helicopter came to a stop, she tried relaxing, but she was tense. She kept staring at her knees, eyeing them a little, making sure to look for any possible items that could help her way out.

_(gun… gun… gun… Mallet? Okay… gun… )_ She turned her head ever so slightly to the right, eyeing him. _(nothing…)_

Crap. She needed to find some kind of a knife, and get out of these bonds. But before she could think, they opened the doors of the helicopter, startling her. Three of them hopped out, guiding the helicopter to the ground. The helicopter bumped, sending all of them a jerk forward, but Guaron was not disturbed. She looked up to him with pleading eyes, making him smirk.

"Whats wrong girly?"

"You've kidnapped me a million times, what makes you think you'll get away with one more?"

"Growing back your attitude, I see. That's fine, but it won't do you much of anything." His low voice seemed to growl like a lion about to eat.

Finally, Giraskev grabbed her arm harshly, Guaron leading them out. He offered to take her, but she refused, hopping down herself. He began to lead her, Giraskev following behind lazily.

"you know theres no point. They wont be coming for you for a while. Even if by chance they send out troops right away, they'll have to find us first. We've taken your cell phone."

Her eyes widened.

"Did you really think we would let you keep it? Of course not. You shouldn't be surprised. After all, I have kidnapped you quite a few times, Miss Kaname. And this time… Sousuke wont be coming."

She felt a sear of fear flow through her, but it did not last long. There was only two… she turned around, quickly turning back. Okay, maybe seven…!? When did that happen!? She tried to calm herself down.

C'mon, think Kaname, think!

Which unfortunately, only lead her into bumping into Guaron, unaware he had stopped. He looked back on her.

"Something on your mind…?"

"Sousuke…" She moaned out sadly. She needed them to think she was still undetermined to get out. Things would be easier that way.

"Heh. I'll admit, I will miss our… little fueds."

"LITTLE!? Everytime you guys fight you go out on a full robot blast each other to death match!"

(meanwhile in the background a lelouch pops up TEAM DEATHMATCH! If you have any idea what im talking about- then I love you.)

Several of Guarons men were quite shocked at the outburst, not expecting it. Guaron just smiled, and turned around to face her. She stared at him back, defiantly. The garage door to the warehouse opened slowly, minding its own business.

It was so sudden.

SLAP!

Her head met the ground, and she cried out a wimper of pain.

"Get up."

Her head was spinning, barely comprehending his words. She managed to stand after a few minutes, after Giraskev helped her.

"You will not do that again. I am not Kashiim, and I will not allow you to do that again."

This was the first time Guaron had hit her. Sure he had pointed a gun to her head, but… She suddenly realized if she had said that sentence out loud how stupid it must have sounded. This man had only one interest, and it wasn't of her, it was what was locked inside. Her abilities.

They begin heading into the large open building, past so many machines, many which she could recognize so well, she knew their names. But she didn't bother. The pain in her head and cheek still bothered her. Guaron was quite a large man after all, she was thankful to know Sousuke wouldn't never even think about harming her. If he found out that Guaron hit her-

Realizations struck her again. He wouldn't find out. He couldn't punish Guaron. He was gone. Right? Maybe… maybe he survived. Hes sousuke after all! He could survive anything! He had fought against Guaron several times, he had to be alive!

It was like Guaron could sense her hope.

"Even if Kashiim did survive, a fall like that, with no protection would have severely damaged his body. Even if he is military, his body is still human. He would have broken limbs, and its likely he would have hit his head during the fall, knocking him into a coma state. Even then, most of his body would then bleed, and by the time they got to him, he would be gone. Theres no point Kaname."

(No, No! youre lying! Theres no way!) She wanted to say it out loud, but she didn't want to get hit again. Guaron was not in the mood for her trouble. The tears threatened to come again, but she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let him see her anguish. He would feel accomplished, and she wanted to keep as much of that away from him as possible.

It was then that she felt a sudden pinch. Her body tensed up. There was no way it was an accident. People didn't accidently grope you on the butt!

The boy behind her only smirked. Pissed, she turned around, kicking him in the groin.

"PERVERT!"

She turned back around, continuing to walk, as a few of the men helped Giraskev get up. Guaron kept walking, ignorning the clamboring going on behind him.

Finally, they entered the screening room. Not again with these tests… She sighed, following Guaron into the room. The others staying outside.

It was small but not very small. She entered on its right side, to her surprise, there was not a wall, but a glass panel, where men in white coats surrounded by screens and buttons were. The CAT scan looking thing had a clear (she wasn't sure if it was glass, or a glass like plastic material) case, but it was thick. After the door was shut, Guaron undid her hands. He pressed a code-in button, unlocking the case. At that moment, a man holding a small white paper like dress was handed to Guaron. Guaron asked for Giraskev, who came in as the other man left.

"Watch her. I'll be right back."

Kaname became nervous when Guaron left. She did not want a lot of things, but being in a room alone with this man was at the top of her list.

"Put this on."

She took it from his hands. She then waited, as he stood there. She stared at him.

"Okay… aren't you going to leave?"

"No… I can't just leave you in a room alone. Youre too clever."

"Even while I change?"

He only smirked. Kaname was disgusted.

"Right here."

She turned around, setting the paper dress next to her She would at least not let him see her front. She was glad her hair was long. She began to undress, slowly. Her heart was desperately wishing Sousuke would burst through the door, nailing Giraskev.

_(Sousuke… please hurry and find me…)_

She felt cold as the clothing slipped from her body. Before taking off her skirt, she attempted to reach for the paper dress, but Giraskev took it back before she could touch it.

"Why wont you give it to me?"

"I will when youre ready."

Kaname gulped, shaking a little, her hands slowly going to her skirt, as she unzipped it, one arm over her chest. She felt it slip off, and she cringed. She could feel his eyes on her, groping her backside. She felt disgusted, and dirty for him looking at her.

"Now please give it to me."

"turn around." Her heart stopped for a moment at his request.

"You sick pervert! Give me the dress!"

"I said, turn around."

Remembering her hands were free, she turned around quickly, attempting to grab the dress from him, but he moved back.

Giving up, she hid herself, turning around, her face was blushing so madly, she thought she must have looked like a tomato.

"There. Now give it to me."

He smirked again, and dropped the parchment to the ground.

"Oops."

She glared at him with all her might, but he had won. No one was going to move any time soon, and she couldn't stand being like this. To his dismay, she kneeled down instead of reaching, and picked it up, throwing it over her body. As soon as she did, she looked up at him innocently.

"you must have a lot of girls who show off to you."

"Just one of the pleasures of working for Guaron."

She came closer to him- WHACK!

He hit the door, startled, a trickle of blood coming from the back of his head.

He only smiled. "Totally worth it."

Hearin the bang, two men came in, only to see her pissed off and yelling at him.

"You stupid pervert!"

The two men sighed, then stifled a laugh.

"Dude you were just taken out by a girl."

Giraskev snapped back. "I was not taken out!"

At that moment, Guaron entered.

"Now now, Miss Kaname, have we the need to move to violence so quickly?"

"you've never cared."

"A little girl like you shouldn't have to use violence."

"Maybe if your friend over there wasn't such a perv, I wouldn't have had to punch him!"

"Calm down, Miss Kaname. And lets begin."

Kaname stared at the analyzer, and proceeded to enter it, lying down. She knew she had no choice.

"That's it, good girl."

The door slammed close, and she heard air come in from the top. She tried to calm down her breathing. It didn't hurt the last time, it shouldn't hurt now, right?

She heard the machine turn on, and she braced herself as Guaron and Giraskev left.

But… how long would she be in here? Sousuke wasn't with her, it could be days before they find her. She didn't even know where she was. She closed her eyes, and began to drift her thoughts to him. To Sousuke. She smiled lightly, scared. It was just her luck, as always, to be in a place like this on her birthday. Why did things like happen whenever she just wanted to have a good day for once?

The machine turned on, and her thoughts disappeared.


End file.
